The present invention relates to the field of window treatments, and more particularly to curtain rod support systems, and provides a mountable structure for securely and positively engaging and supporting a curtain rod.
Although conventional curtain rod support systems appear to be simple and straightforward to use, they can present a number of problems upon installation. Typically, conventional curtain rod support systems include a support member and a companion plate fittable to the support member, many of which have a keyhole opening therethrough that narrows at one end, typically the upper end, for engaging an anchoring apparatus such as a screw or nail such that the support member is suspended from the anchoring apparatus. The companion plate is first attached directly to the support member, usually either as packaged or as a pre-installation step. The anchoring apparatus is then inserted into a supporting structure, such as a wall, at the desired location of the curtain rod support system, and the support member with companion plate attached is mounted onto the anchoring apparatus by inserting the anchoring apparatus into the keyhole opening of the plate and engaging the anchoring apparatus within the narrow portion of the keyhole opening so that the support member is suspended from the anchoring apparatus. Should the anchoring apparatus be mounted too far into the supporting structure, it would be impossible to insert the anchoring apparatus into the keyhole opening of the companion plate, given its depth into the support member. In this case, the anchoring apparatus would have to be withdrawn from the supporting structure to a position where the keyhole opening would be fittable over it and suspendable from it. Furthermore, should the anchoring apparatus be mounted too far out of the supporting structure, the anchoring apparatus would need to be advanced farther into the supporting structure so that the support member would not sag when suspended from the anchoring apparatus. Repeated adjustments of the anchoring apparatus into or out of the supporting structure could cause damage to the surrounding sheetrock, plaster, or other composition of which the supporting structure may be constructed. Additionally, unsuccessful attempts to fit the keyhole opening over the anchoring apparatus could cause marring or chipping of the surrounding paint or other finish of the supporting structure. Moreover, if the anchoring apparatus is not firmly set within the narrow portion of the keyhole opening upon engagement, the support structure may sag or may disengage from the anchoring apparatus altogether. This could cause damage to the finish of the supporting structure and, further, could result in injury to anyone who might be standing near or under the support structure.
Yet another problem with conventional curtain rod support systems such as the previously described system is that the weight of the supported curtain rod and any draperies suspended therefrom results in a pivotal force that is concentrated solely on the singular anchoring apparatus. Over time, this force is likely to extract the anchoring apparatus from the supporting structure to which it is attached and particularly from application of a shortened moment of from a shortened distance from the narrow portion of the key hole to the lower wall touching portion of the support member.
The resulting frustration from a trial-and-error depth placement of the anchoring apparatus, and the possible mis-mounting of the keyhole plate at the rear of the curtain rod support will almost guarantee a sloppy installation, even when the installer is expert.
What is therefore needed is a curtain rod support system which facilitates a simple and easy installation and which minimizes the potential for error and thus the need for repeated adjustments. The needed system should provide adequate curtain rod and drapery support, and should distribute the support force resulting from the weight of the supported rod and any draperies so that the possibility of disengagement of the curtain rod support system from the supporting structure to which it is attached is reasonably mitigated.
The curtain rod support system of the present invention includes a support member and a mounting plate combination attachable to a supporting structure, such as a wall, using a pair of preferably maximum reasonably spaced apart screws or similar hardware. The mounting plate has a fixed threaded member screw, preferably secured to the mounting plate. The formation of the screw to the plate can be accomplished by welding or by insertion through an aperture in the plate, with preferable finishing to flatness of the rear of the plate which will depend from the wall. This may be accomplished by forming an aperture in the plate and insertion of the threaded screw and affixation by a weld or other similarly strong bond, with the back side of the plate finished as by grinding, for example. The screw will preferably extend perpendicularly away from the mounting plate, and the screw or threaded member is to engage a support member once the mounting plate has been secured to a supporting structure. Likewise, the support member has a first end with a bore therein that will accept the fixed screw of the mounting plate. The bore may be a threaded bore where the screw is a machine screw, or the bore may be an un-threaded or threaded bore where the screw is a wood or relatively soft material engagement screw, especially where the screw forms its own threads as the support member is twisted onto the screw. Because the mounting plate screw is initially fixed, before addition of the supporting structure, the need for any adjustment of the mounting plate with respect to the supporting structure is virtually eliminated. The mounting plate is first affixed to the support structure using the pair of screws so that the plate is coplanar with and contiguous to the adjacent supporting structure. The mounting plate screw is then inserted into the blind bore of the first end of the support member, and the support member is subsequently rotated onto the mounting plate screw until the screw is essentially fully advanced within the bore. The support member has a second end that extends generally away from the first end, and which has a bore completely therethrough and perpendicular to the blind bore of the first end. A curtain rod may be extended through the bore of the second end of the support member so that the support member bears the weight of the curtain rod, finials, and any draperies that may be suspended from the curtain rod. Once the curtain rod is extended through the bore in the second end of the support member, a finial may be attached to the end of the curtain rod for decorative purposes and to further secure the curtain rod within the bore of the second end of the support member. Because the mounting plate is attached to the supporting structure using a pair of screws rather than a single screw, the pivotal force exerted on by the weight of the curtain rod, attached finials, and any suspended draperies is distributed between the two screws, thus diminishing the possibility that the mounting plate and support member will be pulled away from the supporting structure.